TITANIC a disaster at sea
by codywrasman
Summary: Harvey fee foo Dade Claire me and Jared go back in time to witness the sinking of the Titanic based on true events. Based on the movie I am making someday Harveyxfee fooxclaire
1. Chapter 1 the intro

Fanfiction presents a Cody Wrasman fanfic with Harvey beaks.

In TITANIC a disaster at sea.

based on true events

( shows a picture of the Titanic before her launch)

. Starry max Charles as Harvey beaks.

( shows a picture of of the ships three giant propellers)

Angelina walher as fee

( shows the ships promanade deck )

Tom Robinson as foo

( shows the ships grandstaircase.)

Kari wahlgren as Michelle

( shows the ship docked at Southampton )

ch Greenblatt as dade

( shows the ships first class lounge )

nicole wedel as Claire

( shows the ship set sailing from Southampton)

Scott adsit as Irving beaks

( shows the ships first class dinning room.)

Kerri kenny silver as Mrs beaks

( shows the ships bridge)

madeleleine curry as piri piri

( shows the third class dining room)

Matthew Zhang as kratz

( shows the ships Turkish bath)

jared wood as himself

( shows the third class general room )

and cody Wrasman as himself

( shows the last picture of Titanic before she sank )

April 15th 2012

10 year old Harvey beaks wakes up from his bed and he got ready and he ate his breakfast then his dad drives him to school were he is greeted by his girlfriend fee.

Fee: hey Harvey!

Harvey hey fee!

Fee: slept good last night?

Harvey: yeah.

( the bell rings)

Harvey: oh we better get to class!

Harvey and fee go to there first class which is history taugth by cody Wrasman.

Me: morning class today as some of you might know today is the 100th anniversary of the world's most famous shipwreck know as the Rms Titanic 100 years ago todayThe Titanic sank to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean after hitting an iceberg over 1,500 people died in the sinking .

Harvey and fee seemed interested about the lecture they have heard story's about the Titanic and it's tragic sinking not to mention the movie they once saw by James Cameron .

Me: I like to show you guys something I show everyone a model of the Rms Titanic everyone even Harvey and fee were impressed.

( all of a sudden the bell rings ) it was now science taugth by jared wood .

Jared morning class I like to show you a video about the Titanic and how she sank. Jared: plays a animated simulator of the Titanics sinking on YouTube ( the video new CGI how Titanic sank Titanic 100 by national geographic ) video showed ship hitting the iceberg and then taking on water and soon the ships funnels begin falling and the ship breaking in half and the she ship sinks below the surface and the ship hits bottom the class was stunned by what they saw.

( at lunch ) Harvey and fee sat together. Harvey had a peanut butter sandwich and fee had a hamburger and sitting next to them was Claire and foo who ate different food. Claire a hotdog and foo same think Harvey had.

Claire man people have been talking about the Titanic today

Harvey well today's is the anniversary of what happend 100 years ago.

Claire: your rigth.

( at home)

Harvey was watching TV when he saw the news of a cruise ship going to the site were the Titanic had sank and people were dropping flowers into the sea in memory of those who died and they sang hymns including ( nearer my god to thee) the last song the ships band had played before they died,

Harvey wow

( the next day )

all Harvey could think about was the Titanic in art class he drew a picture of the ship witch impressed the teacher yet Harvey was sadden thinking about all those who died in the sinking but begins to think how and why the ship sank at lunch he barely ate anything all he could think of was the Titanic.

soon Harvey walked into his history class,

Me: oh hey Harvey how can I help you?

Harvey I like to know more about the Titanic!

Me okay what about it?

Harvey who was on the Titanic when it sank?

Me: well there were 2228 people on board the Titanic including Capitan Edward j Smith, Bruce ismay, Thomas Andrews, Jack Phillips, Harold bride, and my great grandparents,

Harvey really?

Me: yeah my great grandfather and mother boarded the Titanic as first class passengers on board the Titanic sadly my grandfather died while my great grandmother survived!

Harvey I am sorry about your grandfather.

Me: thanks my grandmother use to tell me stories about it sadly she died back in 1989.

Harvey: i am sorry to hear that,

me thanks harvey.( I smile at the blue bird )

( the bell rings )

Harvey I got to go! Me bye! Harvey bye.

( Later that nigth )

Harvey was looking stuff up on the computer Harvey watched videos of submarines exploring the Titanic ship wreck ( the video Titanic wreck footage a tale of two journeys by 100 Titanic years)

Harvey was just amazed yet sad seeing of what remains of the great ship just sitting there

( at the science lab )

jared had built a time machine that could take a person back to any event in history Harvey fee foo Dade Claire and me were impressed!

Harvey wow.

Jared were did you find time to build this?

Jared I usealily have free time.

Dade: so will it work?

Jared oh yes it works!

Harvey if it was works there is one event I like to go back to!

Jared: okay what is it?

Harvey I would like to go back to Titanic!

Everyone what?

Harvey yeah think if we go back we could witness what happened and Cody could go back to saving his great grandfather!

Me yeah I agree you with Harvey I like to see the Titanic as well.

Dade if Harvey wants to go then i want to go to,

harvey thanks Dade. (Harvey smiles at his rabbit freind) .

claire fee and foo just nod in agreement.

Jared Alright then jared set the time machine and types in the date! Jared

Get ready guys the gang runs into the portal taking them back in time


	2. Chapter 2 Southampton

April 10 1912 Southampton England UK.

Harvey fee foo Dade Claire me and Jared in 1912 fashion were amazed by what we saw a huge ship.

the ship was 9 inches long 882 feet she had two mast and four smokestacks the ships named was the rms Titanic the Titanic had a black hull with white. At the top with a orange stripe deviding the black and the white at the top the the hull under the waterline was red and the mast were brown and the four funnels were yellow at the bottom and middle and black at the top and the name Titanic at the front and back were in orange.

First class second class and third passengers just begin boarding the ship .

Me" I will get the tickets me and Jared walk to get the tickets.

Harvey fee foo Dade and Claire were amazed buy how big the ship was cars were stoping to unload people who were going to board the ship.

A few minutes me and Jared had bought second class tickets becuse first class tickets were expensive and most of us were middle class,

Me okay I got the tickets!

I give each a ticket I check my pocket watch.

Me" oh jeez we better hurry we don't wanna miss our voyage .

We just walk down passing people who were waving goodbye to those on the ship and cars and horse carriages passing bye us we just begin boarding the ship I give our tickets to the boarding officer who just looks at them.

The Boarding officer" welcome aboard the rms Titanic!

Me" thank you!

We walk in to see the d deck landing of the grandstaircase and the reception room and the first class dinning room.

( at second class ) we just settle into our room all of a sudden we hear the ship blowing it's steam whistle and the dock workers threw the ships mooring lines into the water and the gangplanks that help the passengers board the ship are taken down which meant that we were under away and that the ship was beginning of set sail we just walked to the port side were we say people waving goodbye to those on the docks.

( at the bridge )

Captain Smith and the officers stand on the bridge await orders.

Captain Smith" take her out!

First officer Murdoch" aye sir.

slow ahead sets the ships engine telegraph to slow ahead chief engineer joeusph bell slow ahead the engines begin to start the ships three propellers being to start spinning cuasing the ship to start moving.

Back on the deck we just waved goodbye to those at the dock as tugboats pull the ship away from its moorings.

Wallace Hartley and the ships band begin playing ( the song auld lang syne )

as the people wave goodbye the steam whistles blow as the ship sails away from the dock

( back at the second class cabin )

Harvey and fee just getting settled in and I walk in.

Me" hey guys you missed it the ship almost collided with another ship!

Harvey" what?

Fee" are you serious?

Me yeah another ship called the SS new yorks stern almost collided with the ship but we missed it it was a close call.

Harvey and fee sign in relaf.

Fee so second class huh?

Me yeah it's not so bad steerage isn't so bad ether!

Fee steerage?

Me yeah third class steerage passengers were immigrants just wanted to start a new life in America!

Harvey really?

Me yeah this ship was supposed to go to new York.

Harvey wow thats sad.

Me yeah I think I am gonna take a walk around the deck.

I walk out of the cabin.

I just walk out of the cabin to take a walk around the deck.

( at the aft promanade deck ) I just look at the beautyful ocean with seagulls flying it was a beautiful sight.

the ships band started playing a song ( the song leaving over Liverpool)

I just see England disappearing as I just enjoyed the ocean view then.

I turned to see a man walking some dogs who would be the passengers dogs.

( at Cherbourg France )

a small tender named the SS nomadic arrives to deliver more first and second class passengers as well as the SS traffic with was boarding third class passengers I just watch the city from a far distance the ship was anchored just off the just outside the city and I just watched the sunset and the ships lights were on.

Harvey" hey.

Me oh hey.

Harvey" what are you doing?

The ship is getting new passengers I show Harvey the tender rigth beside and I see passengers boarding me and Harvey just walk down to the fist class d deck were we greet some of the passenger one of them was Margaret brown also know as the unsinkable Molly brown. And jhon Jacoub astor.

Margaret brown" hey Sonny can you help me?

Harvey" sure! Harvey takes Molly's baggage into her room.

( later at nigth )

I just watch as the ship leaves Cherbourg it was nigth out I just see the beautiful stars there were out.

Me" wow ( back at the second class Cabin I just laid down and went to sleep.

Me" good nigth


	3. Chapter 3 nothing but ocean

The next day April 11 1912

The Titanic was anchored outside of queenstown Ireland this would be the ships last call I just watched as the tenders come in with more passengers this time it was immigrants who are gonna start a new life in America Harvey walks to me

Harvey hey Cody what are you doing?

Me I am just watching the tenders more passengers are boarding the ship

Harvey oh we are gonna have lunch with the captain today and with Bruce ismay and Thomas Andrews whould you like to join?

Me sure but later.

Harvey okay

Harvey just walks away.

Soon the ships anchor was raised and the ships steam whistles began blowing signs that were getting under way the ship began to move away from Queenstown we began to set sail I just watched as we sailed away and soon I see the lighthouse of the old head of kinsale and soon I just watched as we sailed away from Ireland the land was just getting smaller and smaller and then the coast just disappears Ireland was now gone all that lies ahead was the big blue Atlantic ocean

( At the bridge )

Captain Smith alright Mr Murdoch you may take her to sea

First officer Murdoch aye sir

Officers murdoch and moody set the ships telagraphs to full ahead.

( At the engine room )

Cheif engineer joeusph bell sees the message from the bridge

Cheif engineer joeusph bell all ahead full.

Voice all ahead full

( At boiler room 6 )

A message reaches the Boiler Room were stokers shovel coal into the fires to make steam.

Fredrick Barret all right stokers we go full ahead

The stokers begin to shovel more coal into the fires and with that the steam engines begin to go fast and so the ships three giant propellers begin spinning really fast at this moment the Titanic begins to speed up

Shows me at the stern as the ship begins to speed up

( At the Palm Court cafe )

I just sit down with Bruce ismay and Thomas Andrews Harvey fee foo Dade Claire and Jared

Bruce ismay she's the largest moving object ever made by man in and mast ship builder Mr Andrews design her from the keel plates up

Thomas Andrews well the idea was Mr ismays he had the idea of three giant steamer ships that were so grand and scale and well here's one of them

Me weres the other two?

Thomas Andrews well there's the Olympic out there somewhere and theres another one that hasn't been built yet

( Note the other ship was called the Britannic )

Jared nice idea so whos idea was it to name it titanic was it you Mr ismay?

Bruce ismay yes I call her that becuse how big she is.

Harvey are ever worried that the ship might sink?

Ismay of course not this ship is unsinkable god himself cannot sink this ship.

Harvey don't you think that your challenging god?

Me Harvey please.

I ask ismay

Me what makes this ship unsinkable?

Bruce ismay well this ship has 16 water tight compartments electric controled doors if water is detected a switch from the bridge would closed the water tigth doors and would prevent water from flooding anywhere else in the ship

Me okay.

I just continued drinking my tea when all of a sudden captain Smith shows up and sits down with us

Bruce Ismay ah captain Smith your hear gentlemen meet captain Edward J Smith.

Me hello.

Jared hello nice to meet you captain.

Captain Smith hello everyone.

Ismay so this happens to be the captain's last voyage.

Captain yes becuse I plan on retiring after this voyage after years of sailing on white star ships maiden voyages

Me well captain I hoped you had fun after sailing all those years with the white star line.

Captain oh believe me I did.

Me nice .

( At the aft promanade deck )

I just watched the beautyful Atlantic ocean while Harvey fee and foo just played on the deck Dade was watching the ocean with me while Jared was sitting on a deck chair reading a book while Claire did the same thing in another chair.

Dade this is one beautyful ocean view huh cody?

Me yes Dade it sure is.

I just pat the young rabbit on the back and we just enjoyed the ocean view I turn to see a big blue bird and a female blue bird next to him and next to them was a female yellow bird I take out a picture that was in my pocket it was a picture of my grandparents my mom showed me and the picture was taken just weeks before they sailed on the Titanic I just look at them and I walk to them I trip and fall of the smooth floor boards

The blue bird walks up to me.

Mr beaks are you okay there bud?

The big bird extends his wing offering me a hand

I just grab his and and he pulls me up

Me thanks

Mr beaks your welcome you should be careful next time okay.

Me okay

The blue bird just walks off

I just walk over to jared and sat next to him.

Me that was my great grandfather.

Jared really

Me yes

Jared that's nice that you got to meet him.

Me yeah.

( At night )

It was the ships first nigth all the lights were on I just watched the beautyful nigth sky and the ocean soon I just walked back to my cabin in second class

I take my key and I open the door to my cabin there I just see Harvey and Dade sleeping in the top bunk while I slept alone in the bottom fee foo Claire had there own cabin and Jared had is own cabin as well I just got into bed and turned off the light but I couldn't sleep thinking of my grandparents and what's gonna happen in two days but soon I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Me good night


	4. Chapter 4 a dinner at first class

The next day April 12 1912

It was an another day at sea at the very back of the ship I just looked at the ocean were I sea a wake left behind by the ship while harvey was talking to a mother

Harvey aw what a cute baby.

Mrs Dean thanks her name is millvina.

Harvey that's a cute name millvina.

Mrs Dean thanks she's just two months old.

All of a sudden a man and a little boy walk to the women and baby.

Mr Dean hey honey I am gonna have a pub or two I'll see you a dinner.

Mrs Dean okay Bert.

The man walks away.

Harvey was that your husband?

Mrs dean after this voyage is over we are gonna go to Kansas to open a tobacco shop.

Harvey oh I hope you guys will be okay in Kansas.

Mrs dean we will.

Harvey okay we'll see ya.

Harvey walks to me .

Me hey.

Harvey you think we should go back to our part of the ship I don't think we're down here.

Me yeah we should

We just walk back to the second class area in the aft boat deck Were me Dade and Harvey were I spot my grandfather and my grandmother and the yellow bird maid I just stalked them at some times Stewart's or some passengers would stare at me mostly becuse I am not a first class passenger and I am at the first class part of the ship.

Dade what are you doing we are not allowed here.

Me see those two blue birds with that yellow bird?

Dade sees them

Dade uh huh.

Me those are my grandparents.

Dade really?

Me yeah

I pulled out a picture of the couple and I showed it to dade who looks at it

Me that picture was just taken weeks before the ship set sailed my grandfather didn't survive.

Dade oh I am sorry to hear that.

Me thanks but I am gonna save him .

Dade really how.

Me I don't know just yet excuse me.

I run off leaving Harvey Dade alone.

( At a first class state room )

A blue bird was just brushing her hair when a young yellow bird walks up to the adult blue bird

Piri piri well I just put fresh clean sheets on the bed need anything else mam?

Mrs beaks no thanks you did a good job you can go now.

Piri piri excuse me.

The yellow bird walks off.

Later that evening I just put on a tuxedo and walked out of the room.

( Shows the ship sailing at sunset )

At the first class entrance I just walked in and spotted a beautyful elegant staircase with oak paneling and the banister was oak and raw iron with ormoiu Garland's the floor was white with a some kind of black pattern and I look above to see a huge glass dome as I walk down the staircase I see a clock with angels carving that looked like they were honoring time called honor and glory crowning of time as I walk down I saw a Cherub statue holding a light I saw many first class passengers mingling with there wives and such and I just heard music playing

( The song blue Danube by the waltz )

All of a sudden I saw the couple walking down the stairs my grand parents I just took a deep breath and just walked to them.

Me hello.

Mr and Mrs beaks turn around to see me

Mr beaks oh hello.

Me nice to see you guys again.

Mr beaks nice to see you again to.

At D deck I just saw many passengers talking how remarkable the voyage is soon I spot Harvey fee foo Dade Claire and Jared all dressed in fancy clothes I just walked to them

Me hello guys.

Harvey hello cody.

I spot some famous people

Me hey guys look see that women over there?

I show the guys the women talking to captian Smith

Fee yeah what about her?

Me that's the countess of rothes.

I spot another guy

Me oh and that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet and ms madam Leontine aubart.

I see another passenger

Me and that's jhon Jacoub astor the richest man onboard the ship

Jared so he's the Titanic's wealthiest passenger?

Me yes and with him is his pregnant wife Madeleine.

I see another couple.

Me oh and over there is sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and his wife Lucille lady Duff Gordon.

I see two more rich people.

Me and there's Colonel Archibald Gracie and Margaret brown.

Margaret brown walks up to us.

Margaret brown well I be you guys look fancy you be able to fit in.

Me thank you Margaret.

I spot the ships band of 8 musicians 3 violinists 3 chelloist 1 bassist and a pianist playing a song

( The song valse septembre )

From what I believe the band's leader was Wallace Hartley and the pianist Theodore Ronald Bailey.

They just played music as we walked into the dinning room I spot captain Smith sitting down. At the captains tabel I spot my parents sitting down at a different tabel with Astor brown ismay and Andrews and we just sat down with them at the tabel I just grabbed a menu there were various options to chose from there were even drinks like champagne wine and water I just ordered water sence I don't drink and soon some bread show up .

Mr beaks so kid could you tell us about yourself?

The gang of passengers just look at me

Me well uh I am a school teacher and these are my students and we are just returning from a trip to England back to the states.

Mr beaks oh I hope you kids had fun

Me oh we did didn't we guys.

Harvey and freinds uh yes we did.

I just take a bite out of a roll of bread.

One of the server's gave margerate brown some oysters.

I just look at what the server have everything from oysters and caviar.

Me no thanks I mostly don't like any of that stuff.

Me wait I'll have the grilled mutton chops.

The servent yes sir.

The servent walks away

Me anyway we heard about this ship called the rms Titanic and we thought it would be nice to take this ship and here we are on Titanic And I have to say Mr Andrews you did a good job building this ship.

Everyone agrees.

Thomas Andrews thank you guys it means alot.

Thomas Andrews smiles and we smile back.

Bruce ismay to the Titanic

Everyone raises a glass

Everyone to the Titanic

We just drink our drinks

Soon we finished our dinner now we were eating our deserts and just listening to live music.

Colonel Archibald Gracie well care to join me in a brandy gentlemen?

Astor sir Cosmo and Guggenheim just walk with Gracie to the smoking room to have brandy and cigars.

Me we better head back guys.

Claire rigth.

Me let's go back

Back at the Main staircase I just look at the angel carvings .

Me this is so beautiful huh Dade?

Dade yep it sure is beautiful.

All of a sudden the clock starts ringing.

Me are you thinking what I am thinking?

Dade what?


	5. Chapter 5 the last sunset

At the lower decks of steerage was a dance party men were dancing and drinking I just looked at many third class men dancing Harvey fee foo Claire Dade and suprisily piri piri who tagged along with us just watched and the one sitting next to me was a skunk named kratz

The third class band were playing Irish instrerments like the fiddle the mandolin the concertina the tin whistle the flute the bodhran bag pipes and the piano

The third class passengers were singing a song called off to Philadelphia in the morning by John McCormick joesuph Perry. Piano solo

Everyone ( sings ) with me bundle shoulder faith there is no man to be bolder I'm leaving dead old Ireland without warning for I take I lately took a notion for I cross the Briny ocean and I am off to Philadelphia in the morning wrong name Kate Malone who I hope to call my own in my cabin floor Adorn my heart is sad and weary how can she be mrs Leary if I am off to Philadelphia in the morning with me bundle on my shoulder with me bundle over faith is no man to be bolder I dear old Ireland without warning four lately took a for to cross the Briny ocean I'm off to Philadelphia in the morning

Song ends

Everyone brovo brovo

Harvey well that's enough of that give us a nice Irish dance tune.

Fee yes yes

Soon the Irish band playing a song ( the song £40 float )

With the song playing Everyone got up and started spinning and dancing.

Foo hey Claire care to dance?

Claire gasp really?

Foo yes.

Claire okay.

And with that Claire got up and started dancing Everyone was just having fun Harvey danced with fee and foo danced with Claire me Jared Dade kratz and piri piri just began clapping.

Piri piri sees Mrs dean with her baby Melvina

Piri piri aaww that's a cute baby you got there

Mrs dean aw thank you

The yellow just smiled at the little baby.

Everyone just danced to the song that was playing

The next day April 11 1912

At mrs beaks room the young yellow bird named piri piri was sitting in a chair reading her favorite book called. the Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett published in 1911. when she heard a knock at the door.

The yellow bird walks to the door and opens it to reveal me.

Me hello is Mr and Mrs here?

Piri piri uh no she isn't

Miraim piri who is it.

Me excuse me

I just walked in

Piri piri sir you can't come in

All of a sudden a door opens Miriam walks in.

Piri piri I am sorry miss I tryed to keep him out but -

Mrs beaks it's okay piri piri hes just a freind just go back to what you were doing .

Piri piri yes mam.

The yellow bird just walked back and just began reading her book.

Miriam so what do yo want?

Me oh I just wanted to know if I could accompany you guys this evening like a walk around the ship you know.

Miram wait aren't you a second class passenger?

Me uh yes.

Miriam I thought so.

Me ( signs )

Miriam relax your secrets safe I know everything about about second and steerage class but I do wish second and steerage could come to us I know because I speak to the poor.

Me really?

Miriam yes

Me well nice than I geuss I'll see you guys later huh?

Miriam actually Mr Andrews said he was gonna take us on a tour of the ship.

Me oh really?

Miriam yes.

Me good uh see you later.

And with than I just walked out of there room and walked back to second class.

Later that afternoon we just explored the wonders of the ship we explored the bridge the ships gymnasium and other cool places the ship had to offer.

We just walked down the promanade deck looking at the ships lifeboats just seeing that there is not enough for everyone onboard but only half but Mr Andrews told us about the davits called well and davits.

I just looked up to see the ships yellow and black funnels just blowing out black smoke from the boiler rooms

Sunday April 14 1912

the Titanic was sailing out as usual at the first class dining room Mr and Mrs beaks were enjoying a dinner

While at the aft promanade deck foo and Claire were walking down the promanade deck just watching the sunset just enjoying the.

Claire look at that foo it's a beautiful sunset.

Foo uh yes.

Claire I love sunsets there so beutyful.

Foo uh huh.

The fox just looked at how handsome foo is.

All of a sudden they arrived to the area where the aft mast it's and they just looked at the beutyful sunset and all of a sudden Harvey fee and piri piri arrive and just look to see the couple looking

Claire you know you look really handsome

The two just looked at each other and they just moved there faces next to each of other then all of a sudden they kiss the two just kissed

Harvey fee and piri piri just went AAAWWWW

Piri piri this is amazing.

Soon the sun just settled into the sea

It would be the last time Titanic would ever see daylight


End file.
